


Alternate Future

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After saving the world, Blackwall and Malika Cadash talk about what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternate Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Blackwall/f!Cadash, talking about having children", set between the end of the main game and the events of Trespasser.

“Do you ever think about life after the Inquisition?” 

Malika looked up from the pile of correspondence on her desk and turned to Blackwall, who had been reading quietly in the corner while she dealt with the day’s paperwork. “How do you mean?” she asked.

He stood up, setting the book on the chair. A history of Ferelden, she noted, taken from Skyhold’s library. “Surely you must think about it. What you might do, when all this is over.” He gestured to the stack of papers. “You can’t be the Inquisitor forever.”

She leaned back in her seat, crossing her hands behind her head. “Life after the Inquisition,” she said, repeating his words. “Going home to Ostwick, resettling into the Carta? Back to the daily grind of wheeling and dealing: smuggle some lyrium, intimidate some marks, enforce some protection rackets.” She glanced up at him. “A couple of kids maybe, you and me, to carry on the family name? Since I doubt my brother will ever get around to it -- legitimately, anyway.”

He started at that. “Children? I had no idea you wanted children.”

“I suppose so.” Malika shrugged. “In a vague, theoretical way. It’s never come up before, so I’ve never had to think about it.” She stretched her hands over his head, tipping her head back to meet his eyes. He caught her fingers lightly in his, then pressed them to his chest. “Do you?”

Blackwall shook his head, slowly, as though in thought. “In the old days I would have said so, certainly. But not yet. Later, always later, further down the road. Someday, I’d have said, I’ll be ready to stop haunting the taverns and the brothels, settle down and become a family man. Then I was an outlaw, on the run, not in any position to be a father, even if the opportunity had presented itself.” He lowered his eyes. “Now… well. I’m still not convinced I’m worthy. But with you? For you?” He lifted his gaze to meet hers. “I think perhaps I could.”

Malika smiled, and he pulled her out of the chair; she turned around to meet his kiss, slow and lingering and full of promise. “I’m glad to hear that.” She pulled away and turned serious. “But– I don’t think there will be a life after the Inquisition. Not for me. Not as long as I’m still carrying this mark everywhere I go.” She looked down at their hands, at the green light that winked through the gaps between their joined fingers. “Besides, I– I don’t think I can ever go back to the life I had before. I’m too different. For all its headaches, I like being the Inquisitor. And I don’t know if I can be a good mother and a good Inquisitor both.”

“I’m not so sure of that, but it’s your decision, of course.” Blackwall turned his hands to cradle her marked palm, running his thumb along the side of her hand. “If you ever decide you want to try, you know where to find me.”

“You’ll be the first to know,” she said, looking back up at him with a wry smile, followed by another kiss. “I promise.”


End file.
